A Different Townsville
by Commander
Summary: Him is sick and tired of the PPG ruining his evil plans, so he goes back in time and separates the PPG at birth! Twelve years later, the city is a completely different place!
1. What Happened Here?

The city of Townsville… was not a pleasant place to live.  
  
It was kind of a villain hot spot, if you will. It was almost always under siege. The one who took over most often was a monkey named Mojo Jojo. He would gain control for about two years, but then the FBI always came in and dragged him off to federal prison. Then he would get let out or escape, and he'd take over all over again.   
  
On this particular day, Mojo was in control. His odd was of ruling Townsville forced everyone to eat at his favorite restaurant, Pizza Hut. Townsville's Pizza Hut was a huge metropolis of pizza and people. If you had a job there, then you were very fortunate; especially if you had managed to land on a job before Mojo commanded this change.  
  
Two of those fortunate ones were best friends Blossom Utonium and Kristin Harrison. They were both fifteen years old and went to the THS. Kristin was about medium height, had long brown hair, and green eyes.  
  
Blossom was rather unusual looking. She had shoulder length red hair (she used to keep it long, but cut it when she was twelve), and very large pink eyes. They used to be even larger, but they shrank as she got older. They were still large, though. To make matters more interesting, she had no fingers or toes.  
  
"I just wish I could teach Mojo a lesson," she muttered to Kristin.  
  
"There you go again, Bloss," said Kristin. "Remember? You can't do anything about it."  
  
Blossom sighed and looked around the restaurant. "Yeah, but I wish I could."  
  
Kristin grinned. "Remember when we were younger? I was the Fire Princess and you were the Ice Princess?"  
  
Blossom laughed, remembering. "Yeah. We were superheroes, going off to fight evil!"  
  
"My power was fire…"  
  
"… and my power was ice!"  
  
"Now if we were the Fire and Ice Princesses, we could save Townsville! But we're not."  
  
"Who knows? Maybe I could ask the Professor to put weird chemicals in me to give me superpowers!"  
  
Kristin gave her a skeptical look. "Why do you call your dad Professor, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, I just always have."  
  
"I would think that you would call him Dad. I mean, both your parents were the only child, their parents are dead, and you're an only child and your mother's dead. He's your only family!"  
  
"Blossom!" yelled the manager. "Could you please go wait on people?"  
  
"Sure thing!" said Blossom. "I'd better go."  
  
  
Mojo Jojo went strolling into the Pizza Hut. "I think it's time for my supper," he said.  
  
"Mojo…"  
  
"Huh? Who said that?"  
  
"Surely you remember me, Mojo. I gave you all this power. I handed it to you!"  
  
Mojo cowered. "Oh… you're… HIM!"  
  
"That is correct," the voice cooed. "I thought you might like to know something. I messed with timelines."  
  
"You what?" asked Mojo.  
  
"This wasn't how things originally were. You-and I-were constantly getting beat up by little girls! So I went back in time to when Professor Utonium created them…"  
  
  
"Oooh, I can't wait to create these perfect little girls!"  
  
The Professor was obviously about to burst because of his excitement. He had this big pot and was dumping stuff in it. "First some sugar, then some spice, and now everything nice!"  
  
His lab monkey, Jojo, was getting real sick of his constant babbling. He angrily shoved the Professor.  
  
"Aaagghhh!" cried the Professor, slamming into a container that was labeled, "CHEMICAL X".  
  
BOOM!  
  
The explosion knocked both the Professor and Jojo back. Some of the chemical X went spraying and hit Jojo on the head.  
  
The Professor rubbed his eyes.  
  
Three girls, who looked to be about three years old or so, had emerged from the pot. And they were floating in mid air!  
  
"I didn't just create little girls," said the Professor in awe, "I created little girls with superpowers!"  
  
He ran over to the girls, ignoring Jojo. Jojo couldn't shake off the feeling that he was balancing a heavy book on his head. He reached up and touched his head and then he realized that his brain had grown straight out of his head, like a flower growing up from the ground!  
  
"Jojo… Jojo…"  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" asked Jojo.  
  
A strange looking creature emerged from the mist.  
  
"You're HIM!" said Jojo in shock.  
  
"Jojo, I can help you get rid of these little girls."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"Jojo, I can turn you into a villain. You've always wanted power, haven't you?"  
  
"Well yeah, but…"  
  
Him handed Jojo a blue tunic like thing with a white and purple belt, white gloves and boots, a purple cape, and this thing that looked like a metal turban. "Put these on," he commanded. Jojo did. Strange that they fit him perfectly.  
  
Him then rolled out a cannon. "Now stick the blonde one in this cannon and blast her off in that direction. Oh yeah, by the way, you shall from now on be called… Mojo Jojo."  
  
Mojo grinned evilly and rolled out the cannon.  
  
The Professor was taking pictures of the girls, at that time. "I'll call you Blossom, you Bubbles, and you Buttercup!" he said.   
  
Just then Mojo jumped out. "Professor Utonium, I have toiled underneath your feet long enough! Prepare to meet the world's newest villain, MOJO JOJO!"  
  
He grabbed the blonde one, who the Professor had called Bubbles, and stuffed her in the cannon. "Syanora!" said Mojo, and lit the cannon.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Bye!" said Bubbles. The cannon didn't really seem to hurt her. She blasted off and she was gone.  
  
"NO!" cried the Professor. "Bubbles!"  
  
Him had left by that time, but Mojo could still hear him. "Run, Mojo, your work here is done."  
  
"But I wanna get the other two!" moaned Mojo.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of them," said Him. "Now GO!"  
  
Mojo knew better then to argue. He ran off to go take over Townsville.  
  
At that point, the Professor ran outside with the dim hope that Bubbles had flown back to the house. That wasn't true, of course. Buttercup and Blossom had followed him outside. That was when military jets started landing.  
  
"We are from Afghanistan, and we are going to capture you as slaves," they yelled through megaphones.  
  
"Come on, girls," said the Professor, herding Blossom and Buttercup into the car. "We have to get out of here."  
  
They were driving out of city as the Afghanistan people were capturing many Townsville residents. Buttercup, drawn to the planes and guns, unrolled the window and flew outside. An Afghanistan guy grabbed her.  
  
"Bye Bossum!" cried Buttercup.  
  
"Bye Budewcup!" said Blossom. She turned to the Professor. "Budewcup go bye-bye!"  
  
"She WHAT?!" cried the Professor. He screeched the car to a stop and frantically jumped out of the car, searching for Buttercup. But he was too late. The planes were already taking off and leaving.  
  
He sighed and looked at Blossom, the only one left. "I can't let her know about this. I won't let her know that she has superpowers, and I won't let her know that she once had two sisters. I'll just raise her like a normal girl."  
  
  
"… so you see, Mojo, I separated the Powerpuff Girls. The Professor thinks that the other two, Bubbles and Buttercup, are dead. They're not, but I made sure that they're living lives of agony."  
  
Mojo Jojo shook his head in disbelief. "Blossom? Bubbles? Buttercup? Powerpuff Girls? None of this is ringing any bells."  
  
"Of course not, you imbecile, I changed the timelines!"  
  
"But Blossom is still in Townsville?"  
  
"Yes," said Him slowly. "Yes. Would you like to meet her?"  
  
"Yes," said Mojo, "but how?"  
  
"Just go inside and order your meal, like you were planning."  



	2. Blossom's Discovery

Blossom's boss said, "You get these tables over here." He pointed to some of the tables.  
  
"Okay," said Blossom. At that point the door swung open.  
  
"MUAH HA HA HA HA HA!" cackled Mojo. "I am your leader, and I demand food!"  
  
Everyone hastily got out of the way as Mojo sat down. "Now, I need a waiter!"  
  
"Blossom, that's you," whispered Kristin.  
  
"But I don't want to wait on Mojo!" whispered Blossom angrily. "He's nothing but a-"  
  
"Who cares about that, this is your job!"  
  
Blossom sighed and went over to his table. She took out her notepad and pen and then put on a friendly smile. "Hello, welcome to Pizza Hut. My name is Blossom and I'll be your waitress this evening."  
  
Mojo's eyes grew wide. "Did you say your name was Blossom?" he asked.  
  
Blossom gave him a look. "Yes, that is what I said."  
  
"Th-that's an unusual name," Mojo stammered.  
  
"I know," said Blossom. "Now what would you like to drink?"  
  
"I'll just have a glass of water," said Mojo.  
  
"Alright then," said Blossom. She wasn't trying to be friendly anymore. She left to go wait on other people and get the water.  
  
Mojo leaned back in his chair and gave a low sigh. "So, Him, was that her?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, that was," said Him. Once again, you couldn't see Him, you could only hear his voice.  
  
Mojo gave a low whistle. "She is rather pretty."  
  
Him sounded annoyed. "Mojo, don't you realize that in another lifetime she was constantly beating you up and throwing you in jail?"  
  
Mojo looked a little angry. "Hey, why are you telling me all this anyway?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," cooed Him. "You see, you do realize now where you got all of your power from, don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mojo.  
  
"In the other lifetime, you did become a villain, but you never actually took over Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls always stopped you before you even started to take hold!"  
  
"So… so I never wound up in federal prison?" asked Mojo.  
  
"No, of course not! It was no big deal, since you never won anyway!" cried Him, sounding a little enraged. "My original point was that I gave you all this power! I handed it to you! So, in respect, I believe that you should give me a share of it."  
  
"Never!" cried Mojo rather loudly. Since the other people couldn't hear Him, they all looked to see who Mojo was talking to.  
  
"You might have helped me get started, but everything else I did completely by myself! I don't even believe you when you say that there is a different timeline, because there is no way that some with my intellect and strength could be defeated by three little Powder Puff Girls, or whatever you called them!"  
  
"Jeez. Mojo, chill out already." Mojo spun around. Blossom was back with his water.  
  
"You!" cried Mojo, pointing his finger at Blossom. "The evilest of evil claims that you were a superhero in some other, forgotten life! He claims that you are a Powder Puff Girl!  
  
"I'm a WHAT?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Use your superpowers to defend yourself!" cried the crazy Mojo, picking her up and hurling her out of the window.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Blossom got up from the ground, finding herself thankful that she had shut her eyes. Mojo leaped out of the window also.  
  
"Mojo, I've been dying to tell you what I think of you for the longest time, and I'll say it now: You're a disgrace to the whole planet, and I ought to make you into a footstool!"  
  
Mojo pulled a laser out of his utility belt and aimed it right at Blossom. "I am sorry that you had to meet a fate like this, especially because you're very pretty, but I cannot tolerate girls with sassy mouths, no matter how pretty they are!" He fired.  
  
This laser was strong enough to kill someone, and even though it hurt Blossom badly, she wasn't even knocked unconscious. "Huh?" cried Mojo. "But it is on its highest setting!"  
  
Kristin jumped out of the broken window and ran over to her best friend. "Blossom? Are you alright? He shot you with his laser!"  
  
"I'm aware," said Blossom. "Why aren't I unconscious?"  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna have to take things into my own hands!" cried Mojo, and started running straight towards Blossom, still lying on the ground.  
  
~I am the ice princess. I am the ice princess,~ she thought frantically. ~I need to use my ice breath!~  
  
Blossom took a deep breath and blew.  
  
"Whoa-whoa-WHOA!" cried Mojo, slipping on the ice that suddenly appeared on the ground. "What the heck? It's June!"  
  
Kristin looked at Blossom in awe. "Did you just do that, Bloss?"  
  
"Yes," said Blossom quietly. "I AM the Ice Princess."  
  
Mojo stepped off of the ice and ran straight towards Blossom again. Blossom quickly got to her feet and punched him.  
  
POW!  
  
  
The force of the punch was so great, Mojo was knocked back. "So it's true!" he cried. "You do have superpowers!"  
  
"I have WHAT?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Oh, come on, Blossom," said Kristin. "It's so obvious. You survived Mojo's ray gun, you have ice breath, and you have super powered punches."  
  
Mojo jumped back up and ran towards Blossom. "Well, that's not enough to defeat me!"  
  
Blossom squinted her eyes, praying that she had laser eye beams.  
  
She did.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZAP!  
  
Mojo turned crisp and crumbly. Then he shook with rage and grabbed Blossom by the wrist.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me!" cried Blossom.  
  
"Let's go to Townsville cliffs and see if you can fly!" cried Mojo.  
  
  
"Don't you dare break out of those chains, or I'll shoot you over and over with my gun."  
  
Blossom's whole body was in chains. She looked Mojo in the eye. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Mojo reached out and touched Blossom's cheek. "It's such a shame that I have to do this to such a beautiful girl like you, but you must be taught your place."  
  
"Don't touch me," snapped Blossom.  
  
"Alright, I'll push you," said Mojo, and pushed her off the cliff.  
  
The first thing that Blossom did was break out of her chains. Then she frantically tried to fly.  
  
And fly she did, up, up, up over the cliff wall. "NOOOOOOO!" cried Mojo.  
  
Blossom didn't stop to beat him up. She needed to talk to the Professor.  



	3. Where are Bubbles and Buttercup?

Meanwhile, in Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming, some park rangers were doing research on one of the wolf packs.   
  
"It looks as though they're getting along rather nicely," commented one.  
  
"Hey, look at that one! It's blonde!" said another.  
  
"Holy crap! That's not a wolf, that's a human!"  
  
"Well, get it over here!"  
  
The first one walked slowly over to the wolves. All of them scattered except for the yellow one.   
  
She was different from the rest of the wolves, she knew that. She had been found when she was a pup, and even though she wasn't really a wolf, she somehow knew their language. She had been raised by the wolves for twelve years, but she kept on having weird memories… and they even seemed to come from two different life times. She walked over to these strange creatures, which strangely enough looked a little like her, and waited.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," the park ranger said in a soothing voice.  
  
The girl stepped back, surprised that she could understand what he was saying. "I know," she said.  
  
"You can speak English?"  
  
"Yeah… I guess so…"  
  
"How long have you been with the wolves?"  
  
"Since I was a pup… I was three years old when they found me."  
  
"And you still remember English? You look to be about fifteen. Have you had any human contact?"  
  
"No… I can just remember English. I can seem to remember how I got here, but I can remember something else, too…"  
  
The park ranger looked at her. Her blonde hair was tangled and covered all of her body, since she obviously had never had a haircut. Her eyes were robin egg's blue, and were very large. And she had no fingers and toes!  
  
"Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Okay," said the girl.  
  
  
They clothed her, and cut her hair, although it was still very long and went past her butt. "Now, what can you remember? Can you remember your name?"  
  
The girl closed her eyes and thought hard. "Bubbles," she said suddenly. "My name is Bubbles Utonium."  
  
"Bubbles? That's odd," commented the park rangers, doctors, and news reporters who were standing around her. Finally a doctor asked, "Can you remember anything about your family?"  
  
"Well," said Bubbles, "there's the Professor; I think he's my dad. And then there's Buttercup and Blossom."  
  
A news reporter snapped his fingers. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere!"  
  
"Where?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Townsville. Does that name ring any bells?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Bubbles. "That's where I came from!"  
  
"Well, I went to Townsville, and-"  
  
"What were you doing in Townsville?" interrupted a doctor.  
  
"I'm a news reporter, alright?" he snapped.  
  
"What's so bad about Townsville?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"The city is almost constantly under siege," said the doctor.  
  
"But I thought my sisters and I used our superpowers to save the day," said Bubbles quietly. Everyone gave her funny looks and the doctors quickly jotted down a few notes in their notebooks.  
  
"I know I sound crazy," said Bubbles, "but I don't think this is where I'm supposed to be. Anyway, what were you about to say about Townsville?"  
  
"Well," continued the news reporter, "I went to Townsville and ate at Pizza Hut, since that's about the only place to eat, thanks to Mojo Jojo. I was waited on a girl named Blossom. She had large eyes like you, except that they were pink, and she had no fingers."  
  
"That's probably my sister," said Bubbles. "I want to see her."  
  
"Alright," said a doctor, "you can go. It's probably better than staying here, even though it is in Townsville."  
  
  
In Afghanistan, a young fifteen-year-old slave girl was tending to her master's wishes. "Clean up this house!" said her master in Afghan. "We are expecting an important visitor!"  
  
"Yes sir," mumbled the slave girl. She was long black hair, large green eyes, and had no fingers or toes. Then there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Get the door, slave!" hollered her master.  
  
"Yes sir," said the girl, rolling her eyes sarcastically. She opened the door, and to her horror, the important visitor was… Osama bin Laden! (AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist.)  
  
"Get out of my way, girl!" he said, shoving her aside. "I want to eat! I have traveled her all the way from the Taliban, and my body needs nourishment!"  
  
"Good evening, sir!" said the owner of the house. "Please, have a seat! My slave will serve us." He then turned to the slave girl. "Now, you listen up. I don't want any of your sass or I'll kill you, you hear? I'll drop you like a rock!" (AN: The "drop you like a rock" thing is a quote from my band teacher, so I will give him full credit for that.)  
  
"Okay, fine, sure, whatever you say," said the girl in a sing-song voice. She went to the kitchen and tried to think of some way she could get out of this vile situation.  
  
"Girl! Get us some water!" cried her master. The girl filled up two glasses of water and brought them to her master and his guest, but she accidentally spilled bin Laden's on him.  
  
"You have ruined my clothes!" shrieked bin Laden.  
  
"It's just water, for cripes sake!" said the girl.  
  
"Get me another glass!" cried bin Laden, shoving the glass at her.  
  
As she entered the kitchen again, she heard bin Laden say, "What a stupid slave."  
  
"Stupid indeed," said her master. "Too sassy for her own good."  
  
The girl bubbled over with rage. ~This time you'll pay,~ she thought.  
  
She ran, almost flew into the room. She only took a couple of steps and it really did look like she was flying. She went to bin Laden first. She punched him and kicked him and did all sorts of other very painful things to him. Bin Laden crashed to the floor.  
  
"Mommy," he whimpered.  
  
Then she turned to her master. "You're next!" she cried, and gave him the same treatment.   
  
Once they were two crumpled heaps on the floor, the girl said, "Now I'll go to America, where there is liberty and justice for all, and I won't be called a stupid slave girl any more!"  



	4. The Girls Reunited

Blossom flew most of the way home, but when she got to the front lawn she landed and walked the rest of the way. As she had been flying, she had thought of all the ways she could accuse the Professor, but she then realized that he probably didn't know about her superpowers anyway. She rang the doorbell.  
  
The Professor opened the door. "Hello BlossOOOOOM?! Blossom, honey, what happened?"  
  
Blossom looked down at her tattered clothes and her bruised face. Mojo had managed to pack a few punches at her. "Professor, I was on duty at Pizza Hut and Mojo Jojo came in and demanded service! He was in my section, so I had to wait on him! He was acting really weird and yammering about 'Powderpuff Girls' or something like that. Then he punched me out of the window and shot his laser at me!"  
  
"He shot his LASER at you? Are you alright, sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm fine… and then he started running towards me, and I took a deep breath and… Professor, did you know that I have superpowers?"  
  
The Professor sadly nodded. "I did."  
  
Blossom just stood there, unbelieving, for several moments. Then finally, she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
The Professor sighed. "Come with me."  
  
The two walked over to the Professor's bedroom.  
  
"There's a lot that I've lied to you about, honestly. And I'm very sorry."  
  
"What have you said that was a lie?" asked Blossom.  
  
The Professor took a deep breath. "Well, for one thing, you have no mother."  
  
Blossom was confused. "Everyone has to have a mother, Professor. I just don't have one anymore because she-"  
  
"Died in childbirth," interrupted the Professor. "That's what I told you. But I never married, and you never had a mother."  
  
"That's impossible," said Blossom, shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
"Remember, Blossom, I'm a professor." He opened a drawer of his night table and pulled out three pictures. Blossom couldn't see what they were of, though, because the Professor held them to his chest. "I created you. You were the equivalent of about three years old. So technically, you're only twelve years old. I did have a camera long before you were born, but to explain to you why I don't have any baby pictures of you, or pictures of your mother, I said that I didn't get a camera until you were three."  
  
Blossom nodded slowly. "Go on."  
  
The Professor sighed sadly. "The worst is yet to come. I didn't create just you. You had two sisters." He showed Blossom the three pictures.  
  
Blossom gasped. There she was, with her hair long like she had had it till she was nine, wearing that red bow that she had worn till she was six. She was also wearing the pink dress with the black band in the middle that she had worn occasionally. But what shocked her was that she realized that she wasn't an only child after all.   
  
One of the girls had blonde hair in pigtails, and large robin-egg's-blue eyes. She was wearing a dress similar to Blossom's except that it was blue. She had a happy smile on her face, and Blossom could tell that she must have been very cheerful and optimistic.  
  
The other had medium-length black hair in locks, and large green eyes. Her dress was green. She had a feisty look in her eyes, and a mischievous smile. Blossom figured that this one was the troublemaker, the tough one.  
  
"The blue one's Bubbles, and the green one's Buttercup," said the Professor.   
  
"Why aren't they here?" asked Blossom. "Did they die?"  
  
The Professor's eyes filled with tears. Blossom found hers filling with tears, too. "Well, the reason that you-and your sisters-have superpowers is because my lab monkey pushed me into a container of chemical X, causing it to fill into the formula of the perfect little girls I was creating. That lab monkey was named Jojo. You know him now as Mojo Jojo."  
  
Blossom gasped.  
  
"I didn't really notice him until he jumped out of the shadows. He had somehow gotten his outfit and new name. He also had a cannon. He stuffed Bubbles into the cannon and blasted her off. She's probably been dead for a long time now."  
  
"What about the other one… what was her name?"  
  
"Buttercup. After that, the Afghans came and invaded. You've heard of those invasions, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Blossom.  
  
"Well, they took Buttercup. Then all I had was you. It was then when I decided to try to raise you like a normal little girl."  
  
Blossom let out all of her breath in a big "Whooooo," a whooooo of fear and confusion. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" wondered the Professor. He went to the door and looked through the peephole. "Why, there's two park rangers and a girl. I wonder what they want." He opened the door.  
  
"Hello, are you Mr. Utonium?" asked one of the rangers.  
  
"Professor Utonium, actually… why?" asked the Professor. Blossom walked up to the door and looked at them.  
  
One of the rangers looked at Blossom. "And are you Blossom Utonium?"  
  
"Yeah," said Blossom.  
  
"We found this girl who had been raised by wolves," said the ranger, pointing to the girl who had been looking down at the ground the entire time. "We had a news reporter come and mention that she looked an awful lot like a girl who had waited on him at Pizza Hut in Townsville. Can you identify her? She seems to remember quite a bit, including perfect English. She seems to remember Professor and Blossom Utonium, and Townsville. She says her name is Bubbles."  
  
The Professor drew in his breath. "Bubbles?" he whispered.  
  
He slowly stepped closer to the girl and lifted up her face by the chin. "Look at me," he said softly. The girl opened her eyes. Blossom gasped. Her eyes looked just like hers! But this couldn't be that happy, cheerful girl from the pictures! Her eyes were dark and troubled and her lips were frozen in a sad frown.  
  
"Professor?" she whispered.  
  
The Professor hugged Bubbles and wept. Bubbles hugged him back and pretty soon she was crying too. Blossom then took charge.  
  
"Thank you, sirs, this is my sister," she said. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Here," she said, pulling out some money.  
  
"You can keep that," said one of the rangers.  
  
"But I want to repay you somehow."  
  
"We've been paid well enough by seeing that Bubbles was reunited with her family," said the other ranger. Then they both left.  
  
The Professor and Bubbles had stopped hugging each other. Bubbles looked at Blossom. "Professor, can I speak to Blossom privately?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, Bubbles," said the Professor. "In fact, why don't you two take a walk outside?"  
  
  
"How come you could remember our names and where you were from?" asked Blossom.  
  
"I don't know," admitted Bubbles. "But Blossom, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Bubbles took a deep breath before she spoke. "We're not where we're supposed to be. All three of us-you, me, and Buttercup-are supposed to be fighting crime here in Townsville. We have superpowers."  
  
"I know," said Blossom. "I just figured out that I had superpowers today. But what are you saying, that someone messed with our lives and we're not where we're supposed to be?"  
  
"Exactly," said Bubbles. She floated up into the air. It was rather shocking for Blossom to see someone flying, then she suddenly realized that she could fly too. She joined her sister.  
  
"Well, the first thing I think we should do is find where Buttercup is," said Blossom.  
  
"Yeah, but where is she?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"The Professor told me that she was captured by the Afghans," said Blossom. "So-"  
  
She was interrupted by someone suddenly landing in front of her. The girl had wild black hair, fierce green eyes, and was dressed in rags.  
  
"Buttercup," whispered Bubbles.  
  
The girl looked shocked, then pointed to herself with her hand with no fingers and repeated, "Buttercup?"  
  
Bubbles nodded. "Yes, Buttercup." She then pointed to herself. "Bubbles."  
  
"Bubbles," repeated Buttercup, pointing at Bubbles.  
  
Blossom then pointed at herself. "Blossom," she said clearly.  
  
Buttercup pointed at Blossom. "Blossom," she said.  
  
Blossom found her eyes filling with tears. One day ago, she hadn't even known that she had been separated from her sisters twelve years ago, and there they were. After twelve years of separation, she was finally with both of her sisters. Blossom hugged Buttercup and she knew that Buttercup understood. This was her family.  
  
Bubbles turned to Blossom. "I think I know who could have done this," she said.  
  
"Who?" asked Blossom.  
  
Bubbles darted her head, as if to see if anyone was listening. She then quietly whispered, "Him."  
  
"Who?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of Him!" cried Bubbles. "Why, in the other life he was causing lots of mayhem and making a lot of people really scared!"  
  
"Well, it couldn't hurt to go see him," said Blossom. "Let's roll!" She and Bubbles took off in the air. Buttercup couldn't understand what they were saying but she followed them anyway.  



	5. Return to Normal

Mojo Jojo was surprised, to say the least, when he saw three girls flying in the air.  
  
"So it's true!" he cried. "There really are three girls with superpowers!"  
  
"Hold up," said Blossom. She and her sisters landed in front of Mojo. "Yeah, it is true, and we're going to see Him. Are you coming?"  
  
"Of course not," said Bubbles. "He wouldn't give up all this power he has. In the other life, he was constantly getting beat up by us. Now look at him!"  
  
"You obviously haven't been filled in, blondie," snarled Mojo. "I gain control, keep it for about two years, and then get thrown into federal prison. They've told me that next time I escape, they're going to give me the death sentence!"  
  
"So you're going to help us?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Of course! I hate this life!" cried Mojo.  
  
"Bubbles, pick him up. Let's go see Him," instructed Blossom. "Just wait till I see Him. I'll say, 'Not-'"  
  
"So," said Bubbles, nudging to Buttercup.  
  
"So," said Buttercup.  
  
"Fast," said Bubbles, "and Mojo, you can say, 'Him'!"  
  
"What?" asked Blossom.  
  
"That's what we would always do. Mojo usually didn't join in, but that might help a little. For example, when we'd catch up with Mojo, you'd say, 'Not so fast,' Buttercup would say, 'Mojo,' and I'd say 'Jojo'."  
  
Blossom decided to practice. "Not…"  
  
"…so…" said Buttercup, who had caught on quickly.  
  
"…fast…" said Bubbles.  
  
"…Him!" finished Mojo.  
  
Then they crashed into Him's lair.  
  
"Not…"  
  
"…so…"  
  
"…fast…"  
  
"…Him!"  
  
Him, who had been lounging on a chair that whole time, slowly got up and strolled over to the girls and Mojo. "Why girls! You've been reunited at last! Do you even know why you're telling me to, well, slow down?"  
  
"I remember," said Bubbles. "I know that messed with our lives!"  
  
"And you told me!" cried Mojo.  
  
"How can you remember, Bubbles?" snarled Him. "Oh well, no matter, now you ALL can!"  
  
When he restored all of their memories, the fell over in shock. Buttercup got up first, finally being able to speak English. "Oooh, Him, you're gonna get it!"  
  
Him ignored her. "This has been so much fun! Seeing you four suffer. Bubbles, your longing for acceptance by your own species would have cause you to go mad if you hadn't of been found. Buttercup, I knew you would snap, having to wait on people's every whim! And Blossom, your struggles for justice and liberty was making you slowly crazy from seeing what was happening to Townsville and thinking you could do nothing about it, when in reality you could!"   
  
He looked at Mojo. "I was hoping, Mojo, that I could take all of that power you had received for myself. But it looks as though you won't cooperate, will you?"  
  
"Of course not!" cried Mojo. "Now restore us to our proper lives!"  
  
"I suppose, since the Powerpuff Girls are reunited and know about this, I might as well," sighed Him.  
  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
The once again five-year-old Blossom said plainly to Buttercup, "We're back! We're five years old again!"  
  
"Hooray!" said Bubbles happily, leaping into the air.  
  
"Whoa," said Buttercup. "Did I really beat up Osama bin Laden?"  
  
"What I want to know is if I was really flirting with Blossom!" cried Mojo. "And please say that I wasn't!"  
  
"Oh no, Mojo, I think you were," said Blossom, grinning.   
  
"Hey!" said Buttercup. "You never told me that!"  
  
Bubbles couldn't control her giggling.  
  
"Sorry, Mojo, but you're not my type," said Blossom.  
  
"Aaarrrgghh! Curses!" cried Mojo.  
  
THE END  



End file.
